objectlockdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Residents of the Seaside Village
The Residents of the Seaside Village are minor characters that appear in Revive and Survive, most of them are voiceless cameos from members of the Object Lockdown Crew, however some, such as Seashell, have a speaking role. Seashell Seashell is an original character who first appears in Revive and Survive, he is an elderly spiral seashell, specifically 82 years old, and the only resident to have a speaking role. During the episode Yarn asks him if he knows how to revive objects, to which he angrily replies that he is old and wouldn't know how to do such a thing. Post-it Post-it '''is a character created by Pirans, the voice actor of Notebook. He is a pad of sticky notes wearing a large bow. He appears walking along a sidewalk with Euro as Yarn is speaking to Seashell. Euro '''Euro is a character created by Hugheseypoo, the voice actor of Can. He is a 1 euro coin. He appears walking along a sidewalk with Post-it. Domino Domino is a character created by Allenimations, an animator for Object Lockdown, who also appears in Homesick. He is a 3-5 domino and appears in the same scene as Post-it and Euro, walking along the opposite sidewalk. Blogger Blogger is a character created by GuyGoon, another animator for OLD, as his name suggests, he is the logo of Blogger.com, a blog creating website. He appears walking down the sidewalk shortly after Post-it walks off-screen. White Tomato White Tomato is a character created by WhiteImator, another animator for OLD, he is an abnormally white tomato and appears walking down the sidewalk after the camera cut back to Yarn after Stop Sign tells her how long the script he gave her is. White Circle White Circle is an older character created by WhiteImator, he is a white filled circle wearing a black fedora, he appears in one of the windows of the Seaside Apartments, according to TheWuggleJack, he is dead. Water Balloon Water Balloon was a contestant on Super Object Battle, he is a blue balloon and a clone of Balloon when she took the form of Balloon from Inanimate Insanity. He appears in one of the Windows of the Seaside Apartments. Picture of the Simpsons Picture of the Simpsons was a contestant on Object Show 87, a joke Object Show created by Plainsville, she appears in one of the windows of the houses when Stop Sign's group first walks into the Seaside Village. She also appears in one of the voting videos, in place of where Cone would've been. This is followed up on in Constructive Criticism where she is listed on the graph for the likes during the Lockdown Ceremony, Lock sees this and questions who she is, she then appears on one of the platforms and tells her she walked onto the wrong set, Lock rudely tells her to get out and POTS complies, saying she‘s going to “beat Jack at Mario Kart again”. Marble '''Marble '''is a character created by XanyLeaves, an animator and the voice actor for Acorn, he appears in one of the windows of the houses, though barely visible due to his small size. Anime Studio Man '''Anime Studio Man '''is a character created by Tileiskuel, the creator of Objects At Sea. He first appeared in 66 Stories, an older object show made by Tileiskuel. He appears to be a human wearing an orange shirt, light blue pants and a Santa hat, he has one large hand, very large eyes and incredibly thin legs. He appears in a hotel window when Stop Sign and Berry are talking after they'd found the village. He is barely visible due to the small size in the background and the blur effect that was placed on him. Gallery Seashell.png|Seashell PostitEuro.jpeg|Post-it and Euro Domino.PNG|Domino Blogger.jpeg|Blogger WhiteTomato.jpeg|White Tomato Hesdead.jpeg|White Circle WaterBalloon.jpeg|Water Balloon PotS.jpeg|Picture of the Simpsons’s portrait for her voting video. A8DDE5E3-AD03-428F-9DBB-2598F252596B.jpeg|Picture of the Simpsons as she appears in Episode 7. Marble.jpeg|Marble i2887^cimgpsh_orig.png|Anime Studio Man (66 Stories) i2888^cimgpsh_orig.png|Anime Studio Man (OLD 6) Category:Males Category:Cameo Category:Minor Category:Females Category:Characters